One Wish
by Tex18
Summary: A one shot story. He been through hell itself, survived the worst the Mojave and beyond could throw at him, but one being always gets his way. Only downside is, he had so much left to do, yet that all changes with a single call. One wish is all he is granted. Problem is... what would he wish for?


Fifty-five. It took over fifty-five years for the Mojave to finally reach this form of unity under the one man who brought it. Over fifty-five years ago, he remember getting the deliver to drop off a chip to The Strip, right before a pipe to the head and a few bullets in the skull took him down... or it should have. Since then, he has learned, taught, and brought together even the greatest of foes as allies. He stands up in the Tower of where the once mighty Mr. House stayed, looking at everyone walking side by side as he had planned when he made this idea.

Down on the Strip, many groups walk about with weapons in hand and armor adorning their bodies. These groups ranged from the troublemakers known as the Great Khans to the robots he awoke before driving the NCR and Caesar's Legion out of the Mojave. Up at his tower, he looked over at a wall, adorning special items that his companions had. From Boone's beret to Raul's jumpsuit, he kept them around when those strong ones passed. The only companions alive were the nightkin, ED-E, and Rex. He walked past, running a finger over each item, but took special care of 'her' hat. It was beige, but it supported her red hair nicely. That hat she always wore when she was with him. He had the plasma and lasers, and she had the lead and alcohol.

His mind wandered back to all of those times, the two went to hell and back, even to the time he asked her out and she made that threat. 'You try anything with me when I'm drunk and I'll put two in your crotch'. That threat just made him want to keep her close. When her time came... he never left his tower for three whole months.

That was the past, and now the Mojave has expanded and evolved. They now had operational phones and gardens now, albeit small, had grown into small forests of food. As he sat in the large chair, he got a call from his phone. It was rare he got calls now and again, but these calls were mainly the other leaders. He picked up the phone as he heard a... odd voice. It sounded like a answering machine and simply sighed as he hung up.

Downside of phones. Now they had damn telemarketers.

He felt himself getting tired again, but fought against it "No...I fought this long to stay awake. I'll be damned if I fall asleep before my job is done" he thought. He was never going to die. Not before doing what was needed. He been through hell and back and damn any holy figure that wanted to kill him before he do what needed to be done!

Behind him, a bright light came as it caused him to sit up and pull out his Plasma Defender, aiming at the... mirror? What came through made his jaw nearly drop. Out from mirror came a woman in fair skin with blue, white, and yellow dress with odd blue markings on her face and chestnut colored hair. As she stands there, he simply aimed and looked threatening. He may of been seventy-five years old, but his aim was as accurate as any well trained survivor.

And yet. She made no sign of fear or anything. She just smiled. She took a step forward as he lowered his gun and she spoke in a soft tone "My name's Belldandy. I am here to grant your wish" she said.

"Wish? Are you high or something?" he asked. Thing was he just saw her come out a mirror. He lowered his weapon as he let her explain the situation more clearing and before long, he was looking out the window of his tower. One wish huh? One wish for anything and from a goddess? Damn... so many choices.

He looked to see her next to him "Fifty-five years. Fifty-five years it took to make the Mojave a unified land now. Fifty-five years it took to bury old grudges and have everyone stand side by side, back to back, all to protect one another... and yet... I learned it all from one man. A man in a place called The Great Divide." he said as he looked at her "My wish is simple Belldandy. I like for my knowledge, everything I learned, everything I done to help everyone in the Mojave and beyond to be passed on to someone who will keep it up. I know the NCR and Legion will return, with someone to kill the bots and take over, and when that time comes, I want someone who will make the right choice, who will not falter and protect everyone with their life... like I have done for my whole life" he said.

He walked over and lifted a massive lockbox as he sets on the table, panting as he was getting too old for this. He opens it and shows the items inside. Stacks of holotapes of his adventures, his two favorite weapons a Laser Rifle and Plasma Defender, a large stack of caps, and finally the duster he had kept, the one with the large, yellow, 21 on it. He puts a final object in it, a bowie knife that was bloody and chuckles "What can I say? Old thing saved me more time then I can count" he said. He closed the case and locked it with two keys that he placed with it. Belldandy made it all disappear as he went and sat at his chair.

He seen her move away "Belldandy. If you are a goddess tell me... how is she?" he asked.

She smiled "She hasn't left the gate, even when one of the high class ones told her to go in, she simply stated 'I will wait right here, come Hell or high water, till he gets here'. She cares deeply for you" was all she said as the sound started to grow dull.

He laid back as his eyes grew heavy "Thank you Belldandy. You gave this old war-torn land a chance to survive" he said as he smiled... right before his eyes shut and he passed.

He awoke with a start, right on a cloud as he looked around. He stood there in a old suit he hadn't worn in ages. It was just leather armor with a Despreado hat on as he looked towards this warm feeling and saw it there. A large pair of golden gates and right at them, the women he fell for. Her red hair in that western like attire, the rawhide hat on her head, and those beautiful eyes that shone when he helped her. So choked up, he barely said her name "Cass".

From high up in the clouds, Belldandy saw the two lovers reunited at the gates and go through hand in hand. With a bit of her own power, she helped revert their age to when they first met. It was the least she could do.

In the Mojave, a young man finds the large case in a temple made in a trainstation to someone named Courier Six, the same man who passed about a week ago. He entered the temple and opened the case and out of curiousity, popped in the first tape. On it was a old voice that spoke of ages, of experience... of skills. The voice sighed "If your hearing this, then your probably a thief or someone who wants to keep the Mojave peaceful. My name... hell what does it matter. No one will remember it. They will only remember my title. So just call me Courier Six and this... this is my story... my legacy... what you do with it, that's your choice, but just remember this. Would you let a entire civilization fall and die? Or would you defend it with all you care about? That's your choice" the Courier said before going down the road of his past.


End file.
